Global Fiction Wrestling
by JacobTheWriter
Summary: Tired of wrestlers who play god or predictable storylines that go nowhere? Then come on down to Global Fiction Wrestling; where the future is being made today! Next Stop: The First Inferno!
1. The Roster

Welcome to might possibly be the biggest project I have ever worked on. Global Fiction Wrestling is what it's called, we have everything from A-Z, TV, movies, games, sometimes it's hard to tell where the fiction ends and the wrestling begins!

But regardless, this chapter serves to give you the stars of our humble little promotion. No more, no less. Now keep in mind this can and will change within time so don't be surprised if a new name pops in.

So with that out of the way, here is the official GFW roster!

* * *

 **Inferno Roster**

 **Arthur Chen (Backyard Sports)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Martial Arts Kick, Meditation (Butterfly Powerbomb)**

 **Finisher: Easing of the Mind (Sleeper Hold)**

 **Theme Song: I'll Make A Man Out of You from Disney's Mulan**

 **Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: You're Special (Rhythmetic Jab Punches), Super-Dee-Duper-DT (Jumping DDT)**

 **Finisher: Hugs and Bruises (Bear Hug into Spinebuster)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With Dr. Phil) A Change of Heart (3D)**

 **Theme Song: I Love You by Barney the Dinosaur**

 **Cody Anderson (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Fangirl Flatliner (STO), Top Rope Leg Drop**

 **Finisher: Anderson Crossing (Zig Zag)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With Drama Bros) Platinum Record (Double Swanton Bomb)**

 **Theme Song: Everybody by The Backstreet Boys**

 **Corey Riffin (Grojband)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Up to Eleven (Codebreaker)**

 **Finishers: Guitar Solo (Urange Slam), Rock And Oh No! (Stunner)**

 **Theme Song: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie**

 **Craig Patel (Sanjay and Craig)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Slither Away (Dropkick), The Snake (Worm)**

 **Finisher: Vemon's Clutch (Ankle Lock)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With Sanjay Patel) Epic Match Finisher of Epicness (Superkick into Cobra Clutch)**

 **Theme Song: Loaded by Zack Tempest**

 **Prince Derek (The Swan Princess)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Running Powerslam, Far Longer Than Forever (Spinebuster)**

 **Finisher: Catch and Fire (Cross Rhodes)**

 **Theme Song: Beautiful Day by U2**

 **Discord Draconequus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Discorded Into Madness (Brain Chop into Rolling Cutter), Disharmonizer (Full Nelson Slam)**

 **Finisher: Topsy Turvy, Upside Downy (Jumping Tombstone Piledriver)**

 **Theme Song: Discord by The Living Tombstone**

 **Dr. Phil (The Dr. Phil Show)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signature: The Treatment You Need (Brain Chop)**

 **Finisher: A Changing Day In Your Life (Samoan Drop)**

 **Theme Song: The Dr. Phil Show Intro**

 **Harold** **Norbert** **Cheever Doris McGrady V (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Booyah Fist (Five Knuckle Shuffle), Beat-Boxing (Superman Punch)**

 **Finisher: No Autographs (Attitude Adjustment)**

 **Theme Song: Basic Thuganomics by John Cena**

 **Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Harvey-Sault (Moonsault), Slice of Life (Rough Ryder)**

 **Finisher: Pee-choo! (Diving Headbutt)**

 **Theme Song: Best Day Ever by Bowling for Soup**

 **Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Running Away From His Opponents**

 **Finisher: Unavailable at the time, considering that; oh, I don't know, HE NEVER WINS?**

 **Theme Song: No Fear from The Swan Princess Soundtrack**

 **Justin Travers (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Gorgeous Looking (Money Shot), Heartbreaker (Sweet Chin Music)**

 **Finisher: Supermodel Submission (Crossface)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With Trent Smithson) Five Second Pose (Double Diving Leg Drop)**

 **Theme Song: I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred**

 **Kin Kujira (Grojband)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Kin-dered Spirits (Neckbreaker)**

 **Finisher: He Kin, He Conquered (Running Powerbomb)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With Kon Kujira) Attack of the Rock Lords (European Uppercut and Diving Spear)**

 **Theme Song: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie**

 **Kon Kujira (Grojband)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Kon-zilla Splash (Diving Splash)**

 **Finisher: Kon-believable (Full Nelson Slam)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With Kin Kujira) Attack of the Rock Lords (European Uppercut and Diving Spear)**

 **Theme Song: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie**

 **Lightning Powers (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Touchdown (Drive By Kick), Lightning Strikes Twice (Pop-Up Powerbomb)**

 **Finisher: Most Valuable Move (Attitude Adjustment)**

 **Theme Song: Hall of Fame by Will I Am**

 **Lord Rodgers (The Swan Princess)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Maestro's Malace (Boston Crab), Orchestral Piece (Angle Slam)**

 **Finisher: Cresendo (Ankle Llock)**

 **Theme Song: Beethoven's 9th Symphony**

 **Nate Wright (Big Nate)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: The Nate's Elbow (People's Elbow)**

 **Finisher: Nate Bottom (Rock Bottom)**

 **Theme Song: Electrifying by Jim Johnston**

 **Pablo Sanchez (Backyard Sports)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Torpedo Splash, Slammin' Sammy (Running Clothesline)**

 **Finisher: Adios Basebol! (Salida Del Sol)**

 **Theme Song: Yo Soy Amigo A Fiel by Danny Paolo and Alexs Syntek**

 **Puffin (The Swan Princess)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Puffincanrana (Hurricanrana), Coast to Coast**

 **Finisher: No Fear (Corkscrew 720 Splash)**

 **Theme Song: No Fear from the Swan Princess Soundtrack**

 **Ruber (Quest for Camelot)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Fall From Grace (Chokeslam), The Ruberian Age (F-5)**

 **Finisher: Force Choke (Learned from ?)**

 **Theme Song: O Fortuna by Carmina Burana**

 **Sanjay Patel (Sanjay and Craig)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Chicken Winged Rider (Twist of Fate)**

 **Finisher: Sanjay Storm (Tilt A Whirl DDT)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With Craig Patel) Epic Match Finisher of Epicness (Superkick into Cobra Clutch)**

 **Theme Song: Loaded by Zack Tempest**

 **Topher Weston (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Well, Faces can't stand him and neither can heels; so i'm gonna have to say...Neutral**

 **Signatures: Total Drama (Tornado DDT), Pop-Up Powerbomb**

 **Finisher: Drop of Shame (Lifting Spinebuster)**

 **Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous from Total Drama**

 **Vixens Roster**

 **Angela Delvecchio (Backyard Sports)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Sugar Rush (Last Call), Rebelle Buster (X-Factor)**

 **Finisher: Shaking The Smoothie (Killswitch)**

 **Theme Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavrigne**

 **Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: S.D.K (Superkick), Tough Luck Son (Discus Clothesline)**

 **Finisher: Buckin' Apples (Brogue Kick)**

 **Theme Song: Swamp Gas by C$PO**

 **Bridgette Swinger (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Hang 10 (Jumping DDT)**

 **Finisher: Wipe Out (Codebreaker)**

 **Theme Song: Surfing USA by The Beach Boys**

 **Chloe Garcia (Dork Diaries)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Page Turner (Rolling Cutter), Boy Advice (Headbutt)**

 **Finisher: Epilogue (Baisku Knee)**

 **Theme Song:** **Three is a Magic Number by Greg Raposo, Matt Ballinger, and Stevie Brock**

 **Dee-Dee Halloway (Big Nate)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Plot Twist (Stunner), Musical Number (Russian Legsweep)**

 **Finisher: Star-Maker (Bo-Dog)**

 **Theme Song: She Actually Sings Her Own Theme. And It's Different Every Single Time.**

 **Eva Stivlov (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Triple Powerbomb, Strength of Eva (Military Press)**

 **Finisher: End Times (F-5)**

 **Theme Song: Fight by C$PO**

 **Gina Hemphill Toms (Big Nate)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signature: Teacher's Pet (Swinging Neckbreaker)**

 **Finisher: Honor Roll (Running Fore-Arm)**

 **Theme Song: None (She's Like Brad Maddox)**

 **Izzy Giovanni (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Tarzan Swing (Missile Dropkick), Animal Assault (Plancha Dive)**

 **Finisher: Snake Charmer (Sister Abigail)**

 **Theme Song: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

 **MacKenzie Hollister (Dork Diaries)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: OMG, You're So Doomed (Corner Splash), Hollister Effect (Martial Arts Kick)**

 **Finisher: Boyfriend Stealer (Mickie-DT)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With MacKenzie Hollister) Total Makeover (Running Clothesline and Unprettier Combo)**

 **Theme Song: Fancy by Izzy Azelia**

 **Nikki Maxwell (Dork Diaries)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Dorky-DT (DDT), Dear Diary (Disaster Kick)**

 **Finisher: Dork-Sault (Moonsault)**

 **Theme Song:** **Three is a Magic Number by Greg Raposo, Matt Ballinger, and Stevie Brock**

 **Octavia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signature: Overture (Pedigree)**

 **Finisher: Solo (STO)**

 **Theme Song: Blueblood by Jim Johnston**

 **Princess Peach (Mario)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Banishment (Glam Slam)**

 **Finisher: Hell Hath No Fury (Crucifix Powerbomb)**

 **Theme Song: Super Mario Galaxy's Theme Song**

 **Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signature: Party Pooper (Piledriver)**

 **Finisher: Party Horn (Styles Clash)**

 **Theme Song: Smile Song by Pinkie Pie**

 **Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Rain On Your Parade (Spear), Twisting Shooting Star Press**

 **Finisher: Sonic Rainboom (Swanton Bomb)**

 **Theme: Hands of the Wicked by Goldy Locks**

 **Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Signatures: Flawless Darling (X-Factor), Suited for Success (Top Rope Elbow Drop)**

 **Finisher: The Rules of Rarity (Slap, Knee Lift and Enziguri Combination)**

 **Tag Team Finisher: (With MacKenzie Hollister) Total Makeover (Running Clothesline and Unprettier Combo)**

 **Theme: Fancy by Izzy Azelia**

 **Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: Twilight Zone (Scorpion Deathlock), Twilight Time (Stinger Splash)**

 **Finisher: Twilight Hour (Scorpion Deathdrop)**

 **Theme Song: White Demon from Twilight Soundtrack**

 **Zoey Franklin (Dork Diaries)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Signatures: LOLZ (Spinning Heel Kick), Zoey-Go-Round (Molly-Go Round)**

 **Finisher: Final Stand (Kneeling Jawbreaker)**

 **Theme Song:** **Three is a Magic Number by Greg Raposo, Matt Ballinger, and Stevie Brock**

* * *

 **Stables/Tag Teams**

 **Wing Bros (Sanjay and Craig) Theme Song: Loaded by Zack Tempest**

 **The Drama Bros (Justin, Trent, Harold and Cody) Theme Song: Everybody by Backstreet Boys**

 **The Kujira Brothers (Kon and Kin Kijura) Theme Song: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie**

 **Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon Kujira) Theme Song: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie**

 **Positive Vibrations (Dr. Phil, Arthur Chen and Barney the Dinosaur) Theme Song: The Dr. Phil Show Intro/I Love You**

 **The Cute, Cool and Popular (MacKenzie Hollister, Rarity, Topher Weston and Chris McLean) Theme Song: Fancy by Izzy Azelia**

 **Dorky Friends Forever (Nikki Maxwell, Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin) Theme Song:** **Three is a Magic Number by Greg Raposo, Matt Ballinger, and Stevie Brock**

* * *

 **Managers**

 **Brandon Roberts (Dork Diaries)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Manages: Nikki Maxwell, Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin**

 **Chris McLean (Total Drama)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Manages: Topher Weston, MacKenzie Hollister and Rarity**

 **Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Manages: Discord Draconequus**

 **Odette (The Swan Princess)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Manages: Prince Derek**

 **Speedy (The Swan Princess)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Manages: Puffin, Jean-Bob**

* * *

 **Commentators**

 **Coach Z (Face) (Homestar Runner)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Strong Bad (Homestar Runner)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Jason Azaria (Total Extreme Wrestling)**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **"The Great and Powerful" Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Alignment: Heel**

* * *

 **Backstage Interviewers**

 **Hunter (Headhunter Productions of YouTube Fame)**

 **Rion "Rhino" Mills (YouTube)**

* * *

And there you have it, those are the people that make up the roster. Now again, this is set to grow as the promotion gets bigger.

Until then, I shall see you for the first installment of Inferno!


	2. Inferno: Episode 1: The Arrival (Part 1)

It's here. After weeks of anticipation, the first episode of Inferno has finally arrived. Live at the one place they could POSSIBLY debut from; Madison Square Garden at New York, New York! I don't own any of the characters or people in the show. The only people I own are the referees, which you will see during the show. Reviews are welcome, and enjoy the show.

* * *

 _Inferno I: The Arrival_

As the show begins for the first time, the camera pans to the stage; where an impressive array of pyro bursts out. The camera then turns to some fans of the screaming 24,000 people.

"It is pandemonium here at the Madison Square Garden as history is about to made, For the first time; the world of Global Fiction Wrestling comes to life!" Coach Z exclaims. "And hello peoples, This is Coach Z alongside my buddy Mr. Stonk Bad!"

"And translating what the idiot said; tonight; the Global Fiction Wrestling explodes onto the scene, and what better way to do it than to create an Inferno?" Strong Bad pipes in. "And for further information Coach Z, my name's Strong Bad"

"Well, i'm pleased to share this jorb with ya Strong Bad!" Coach Z smiled.

"Let's just get this over with..." Strong Bad groaned.

The ring announcer (who shall remain nameless) checked his microphone to make sure it was working, after finishing his test. He began to introduce the CEO of GFW.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome; The CEO of Global Fiction Wrestling..." The ring announcer said.

And suddenly, the lights went out.

[I'm waking up to ash and dust,  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,  
I'm breathing in, the chemicals]

The audience stands silent, knowing that whoever the CEO of the company is; must be a big name in the cartooning business.

[I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa.]

Suddenly, a mouse figure walks to the stage; Face down. And you can only see his mouth, he is wearing his usual red suspenders, but also has a grey jacket on him. Anticipation builds as the crowd begins to recognize who this mouse is.

And then...

The lights turn on, the mouse takes off the hood of his jacket and revealed to be...

"MICKEY MOUSE!" The crowd went insane, knowing that the world famous mascot and owner of the titan that is Disney now had his very own wrestling promotion. He walked down the ramp, confident and proud of his most recent achievement.

The mouse entrepreneur stops to soak in the cheers, for a while; you can hear the crowd chanting "MIC-KEY MOUSE, MIC-KEY MOUSE, MIC-KEY MOUSE, MIC-KEY MOUSE!" It was like he was getting a standing ovation for all he has done for the entertainment industry, and for fictional wrestling in general.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity; he picked up his microphone and started to speak.

"MAKE SOME NOISE MADISON SQUARE GARDENS!" Mickey shouts as 24,000 strong are on their feet. "Now then. You're probably asking me, why Mickey? Why are you here? You already created some of the best animated films ever made, you already have a highly successful amusement park chain, you already have a tv channel, you basically rule the world! What more do you want?"

The crowd waited anxiously for him to continue onward. "And you're right. I do own a lot of the things we use today." Mickey admits with a sheepish grin, it doesn't take long for him to brighten up and he returns to his confident look. "But there's one thing I haven't owned yet, and THAT is a wrestling promotion."

The crowd cheered, mostly the kids who salivated at the very thought of a Disney made wrestling promotion.

"But it goes deeper than that. Because, you see; i'm on a mission." Now Mickey was being very serious. And you know when a mouse is being serious, it's for a good reason. "I'm here to show that you don't need prima donna backstage politics or retarded characters that even WWE and TNA would laugh at."

Some members of the audience gasped, the usually kid-friendly mouse had come the closest he would ever come to using profanity. Now they knew that he wasn't playing around here. "Because at some point, at some day, at some time; you will stand up, look the man behind the curtain straight to the eye and say...Enough...is...enough..."

The audience stood on the edge of their seats, amazed at his assertive take on this new promotion. "Enough with overbooked storylines, enough with pretentious, lazy writers who think they know it all, enough with wrestlers who think they can play god, especially if they keep winning every single title defense via even more ridiculous means; Enough, is, enough!"

Some members of the crowd cheered and started up a small "Mic-key, Mic-key, Mic-key, Mic-key!" chant.

"I promise to you now, that GFW is not going to fall into these categories; I promise, RIGHT HERE; in front of all 24,000 people here in this arena, that there will no pretense, no nonsense and most of all...And please, forgive me for saying this. **No bullshit.** "

The crowd went into many emotions, excitement because of all wonderful things Mickey had promised, anticipation because of the fact that his promo wasn't even over yet and in disbelief because for the first time in the near ninety years he had been alive; he had used a profanity (He had done it once before in South Park, but that doesn't exactly count)

"And what better way to start off the universe of Global Fiction Wrestling than with a tournament. But not just any tournament, oh no; A tournament that will crown the very first GFW Universal Champion!"

Once again, the audience went into a frenzy as the titantron showed a bracket of sixteen cartoons.

"The format is tested and true. Sixteen cartoons will enter, but only one will go on to win and become the GFW champion. But as we all know, the world does not revolve over one wrestler. I have a few consolation prizes in hand for the, not so fortunate."

The titantron then proceeded to showcase two more belts, one with a glittery representation of a constellation and one representing a comet.

"These two belts right here are the GFW's Rising Star and GFW Comet Fighter belt. They also serve as what the losers will be fighting for when they are out of the tournament. Of course, you can't have them all face off and have the same match twice, so instead; here's what we'll do. The bottom 7 will face off for the Comet Fighter belt and the top 7 will shoot for the Rising Star."

A few audience members chuckled at that little pun Mickey made. "Of course, some wrestlers are even more unlucky and don't even have a slot on the tournament! But never fear, tag teams are here! And boy oh boy, do we have em!"

The titantron now changed the picture to show the tag team belts. Representing of course, the sun and moon of Earth.

"We have already picked out four of the best tag teams not to be signed by ANYONE to fight for this title. You will see all four of them within the coming weeks as they fight in various matches against various opponents."

The crowd cheered for the wonderful news Mickey had brought on to them.

"Alright, I think I've spoken quite enough. Instead of me just telling you about the product, why not I just SHOW you? As the CEO of Global Fiction Wrestling, I declare the promotion to be officially...OPEN!"

Mickey signed off, dropping the mic and raising his left fist up, smiling at the crowd.

"This truly is a historic day for the world of Fictional Wrestling isn't it Strong Bayg?" Coach Z asked his less than ecstatic partner.

"I guess, but if I was in the ring; I would up the show's ratings by one zillion." Strong Bad boasted. He then proceeded to flex his nonexistent muscles. "Check out these motors!"

"I'm checkin' them!" Coach Z said. "And they seem pretty nonexistent if you know what I mean."

"Look, that's not important now. The match is starting." Strong Bad quickly said, changing the entire point.

 _ **[Beethoven's 9th Symphony Plays]**_

Ring Announcer: This contest, is set for one fall; introducing first, from Swan Lake, weighing 197 pounds, Lord Rodgers! (crowd cheers)

A man who looked like he was in his mid fifties came out. And he strutted to the ring ala Damien Sandow.

"Now Mr. Bad, have you ever wanted to be considered a loyrd?" Coach Z asked.

"Are you kidding? Being a lord of something is like being a master at it! Of course I would." Strong Bad replied. "And by the way, it's pronounced lord."

"That's what I said Mr. Strong Blayhd!" Coach Z said back.

Then suddenly...darkness. Silence fell amongst the arena. Not a person stirred, or even minced a word.

[O Fortuna]

Weird robot hybrid humans started to walk down the ramp. Carrying with them very large sticks. All of them lit up with green fire.

[velut luna]

They all look possessed. Like if someone was controlling them or something.

[statu variabilis]

They surround the ring like hyenas, Lord Rodgers looks at them all; not exactly pleased. Infact, he's rather scared.

[Semper crescis  
Aut decrescis  
Vita detestabilis  
Nunc obdurat  
Et tunc curat  
Ludo mentis aciem  
Egestatem  
Potestatem  
Dissolvit ut glaciem]

The fire coming from their sticks grows more intense, One has to wonder what might be going on in Lord Rodger's head as he waits for what is to come.

[Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
Rota tu volubilis  
Status malus  
Vana salus  
Semper dissolubilis  
Obumbrata  
Et velata  
Michi quoque niteris  
Nunc per ludum  
Dorsum nudum  
Fero tui sceleris]

Read more:  carl-orff-lyrics-o-fortuna-qv7jvh2#ixzz3suDMaGJh  
LetsSingIt - Your favorite Music Community

Suddenly, the monsters tapped their sticks onto the ramp and the flames shoot up, As to signal the arrival of their leader. Rodgers looks at the flames, sick to his stomach.

[Sors salutis]

Finally, it, whatever it was appeared.

[Et virtutis  
Michi nunc contraria]

It looked as if he controlled those creatures, for as soon as he walked down the ramp, they would all lightly tap his back; as to wish him good luck.

[Est affectus  
Et defectus  
Semper in angaria]

The robot monsters tap the ramp again and...BOOM!

[Hac in hora]

The green fire shot up even higher.

[Sine mora]

And higher.

[Corde pulsum tangite]

And higher still.

[Quod per sortem  
Sternit fortem]

The psycho individual climbed up the stairs and entered the ring.

[Mecum omnes plangite]

He slowly rose his arms up ala Kane, and with one final BOOM; the lights went out again.

When the lights came back on, The robot hybrid monsters were gone. All there was, was Lord Rodgers and that crazed 300 pound sized goliath.

(DING, DING, DING!)

The match began. Not wanting to risk anything, Rodgers offered a kind handshake; in hopes that maybe outside his demeanour, he would provide a fair clean battle. Noticing his fearful expression and shaky body language, He kindly accepted...

With much more force than you would think, Grabbing onto Rodgers hand like if it was a chewtoy.

"Whoever this freak is, he sure is strong!" Coach Z said.

"No kiddin, Look at the size of him!" Strong Bad exclaimed, impressed. "I could hire this guy to be my bodyguard!"

Rodgers looked up to the massive hulk and tried to find the right words to tell him that he could let go now. But he just couldn't find them, after a short while; he would let go.

.

.

.

.

.

And set him up for an F-5!

"Holy crap!" Coach Z shrieked. "That was like an F-5 tornado!"

He looked at the fallen Lord Rodgers, and took pity on him; helping him back up.

...

...

...

...

...

Only to grab him by the throat and deliver a Fall from Grace!

"Dear loyrd" Coach Z muttered in disbelief.

"Not so much of a loyrd OR a lord now is he?" Strong Bad asked.

"Not really, no" Coach Z answered.

Jack Pelsworth (this match's referee) tried to back the monsterous man away from Lord Rodgers, but only received a shove for his efforts.

"Oh come on! Enough is enough!" Coach Z scolded.

"Are you kidding?" Strong Bad called out. "This is only getting started!"

He looked at Rodgers straight in the eye and smiled at him.

"What can he possibly do now that can make things worse for Lord Rodgers than they already are?" Coach Z asked in fear.

"I think we're about to find out" Strong Bad grinned.

He picked his arms up and brought them as high as he could, then; when Rodgers finally found some sort of energy left in him...

...

...

...

...

...

He proceeded to grab onto his throat and choke him out. But the weird thing about it was, his arm wasn't even touching the throat.

"Oh my god, he's...he's going to suffocate the life out of this guy!" Coach Z exclaimed.

"Whoa! How can he DO that?" Strong Bad asked in shocked. "That guy must have like some superpowers or something!"

Lord Rodgers shrieked out as he grew weaker...

...

And weaker...

...

And weaker...

Eventually, the ref stepped in and asked Rodgers if he wanted to quit. Frantically, he nodded his head yes; he called for the bell to ring, and it did.

(DING, DING, DING!)

"He had no choice, this was an absolute murder!" Coach Z sighed in relief.

"Aw, I wanted to see him choke him even more!" Strong Bad whined.

"You wanted to see someone get choked to death?!" Coach Z freaked at Strong Bad.

"No! What kind of sick freak would want that?! All I wanted was to see him work that awesome almost, but not quite choke on him even more!" Strong Bad defended himself.

O Fortuna played again as he stood. Satisfied with his work, but he was not finished yet; as parademics took Lord Rodgers away, he called for a microphone.

"For those of you who don't know me. Let this be a solid introduction...to the age that will follow. An age I call...The Ruberian Age" He said, in a dark voice.

"The Ruberian What?" Coach Z asked in confusion.

"You see, I come from a land not so different from your's...A land called Camelot...It was a fine place, where everyone was considered 'equal' and 'free'...And in that kingdom...it was ruled by a 'all-knowing, all-loving' king called..." He stopped and grimaced at the very thought of mentioning his name. "Arthur..."

A few unimpressed fans asked a big fat "WHAT?!"

"I was one of his most loyal and noble knights. But then...everything changed. And I was ousted away, left for banishment. It would be ten long years until I would return to seek my vengeance...Alas, this too wouldn't last...As my quest to achieve power and glory would be vanquished by the forces of good...many thought that I was dead...A corpse...no longer allowed to breath the fresh air on the planet you call Earth...But the truth is...I am well alive." Ruber snarled.

The crowd doesn't know whether to boo or not, some are just to scared to do anything.

"With the help of The Forbidden Arts, I would soon find my way back into earth. Biding my time, and plotting my revenge. And now...I am bigger, stronger and deadlier than ever. To all those foolish enough to cross me...This, was only the beginning...of what is to come...I am Ruber...And my reign...has only begun..." He lets go of the mic and smiles evilly.

"Wow...this Ruber is...wow" Coach Z mustered up.

"Now THAT'S what I call a monster" Strong Bad said.

"That's not just any monster" Coach Z stated. "That guy is sadistic..."

The shot fades in commercial with the only focus being on Ruber's face.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

 **And that was part 1 of Inferno's first episode! The next part will feature the following.**

 **Prince Derek vs Topher Weston** **Lightning Powers vs TCW's own Tommy Cornell**

 **And a special Dr. Phil Daily with your host, Dr. Phil!**

 **Until then, read, review and recycle!**


End file.
